


Rivarmin Drabbles

by Midir__Cutie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Rivarmin Fest, message inside, now includes some rivarmin fest stuff, so short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midir__Cutie/pseuds/Midir__Cutie
Summary: This will be a series of Rivarmin drabbles. Some may of may not be related to others but I'll be sure to say if they are. This might never end, so keep an eye out for random updates, few and far between. Thank you.





	1. Hesitation Only Gets in the Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is based of of the song Tokimeki Bunruigaku (The Taxonomy Of Excitement) by Azalea. The lyrics reminded me of Armin.

Armin’s surroundings were dream-like, filled with flashing lights, fog from a machine somewhere rolling across the floor, endless voices and background music. The blond was quick to zone out though, it wasn’t a dream. The pulsation of loud music in his stomach and the sickly smell of alcohol on his friends’ breath was nauseating, he didn’t know how the gang got him to a nightclub in the first place.

Once the blond was able to break away from the crowd he retreated to an empty table by the entrance, the night air felt refreshingly cool on his heated body. Armin sighed and swept some of his hair behind his ear before taking off a glow bracelet he vaguely remembered a girl putting on him. A deep voice behind Armin caught his attention and he turned, the man was talking to him, Levi was the name that came to mind. He smiled a little.

“Bored?” _Yes._

“Wanna dance?” _Not particularly._

“Hmm, wanna leave?” _With you?_

“Why not?” _…_

Armin looked at the dark-haired man, curious. Leave. He didn’t know if Levi was just offering a ride home, or if he was implying something else. Probably not the latter, yet a small rush of excitement filled him.

Levi cocked his head and smirked, “Your hesitation will only get in the way.”

What would happen if Armin left with him?

“What do you think?”


	2. Rivarmin Fest 2018 (Ocean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad, I know it's bad. It's some weird attempt to be creepy and mystical but I rushed it for rivarmin fest lmao. So just don't judge all my writing on this please. Anyways. This is an attempt to mix the Ocean theme and the full moon / eclipse that is happening tonight.

When Levi snuck out of his house to head to the beach at night as normal, the last thing he expected to come upon was a fairy. Of all things you would see near the ocean, wouldn’t a mermaid be more likely? A siren? A selkie? A great white? No, it was a fucking fairy. Levi had never been one to believe in magic or fantasy creatures, but how could he deny the existence of such a thing when it was right there in front of his eyes? 

Standing bare before him, except for a small coral crown, was a blond-haired creature, about Levi’s height. Protruding from his back were four teal wings which sparkled and captured the light of the full moon, much like the blond’s eyes which matched his wings in color and luminance, “...The hell…”

At Levi’s voice the creature face him fully, tilting his head, “You see me?”

“Kind of hard to miss a naked person with giant fucking glowing wings.”

Oddly enough the creature let out a huff of laughter through his nose, “You must be gifted then. I am called Armin. A water spirit. And you?”

“Levi…”

“Levi, would you like to touch my wings?” Armin asked with a calm smile, the sparkling appendages fluttering briefly.

Hesitantly the human approached, “Where do you come from?” He asked, not willing to touch the creature just yet.

“The land of fae. Those who enter live forever, but are no longer human. That happened to me, many years ago.”

“So now you wander?”

“Now I wander, and I watch over the life on all the shores of the world. Each fae has their own task,” Armin explained, that easy and relaxed smile still curving his lips. Slowly he reached forward, taking Levi’s wrist and bringing the human’s hand closer.

The ravenette stiffened and looked into Armin’s eyes, not seeing any malice or ill intent. He reached out to touch one of the wings and Armin took his other wrist as well, slowly backing towards the water, “Hey, let go,” Levi frowned and dug his heels into the sand.

“Wouldn’t you like to come with me? I sense power in you, you are special. I can take you to the land of fae, and you will find your true purpose.”

“I don’t-”

“You won’t be a burden any longer. That’s what you feel you are, right? When your mother leaves in the middle of the night. She suffers for your sake, meets strange men so you can eat, so you can buy your books.”

Levi stared into his gaze, such sweet and innocent eyes, “H-how do you know about that?” He asked before gasping as he felt cold water lap against his stomach. When had they gotten this far out into the water?

Armin giggled before pressing their lips together and pulling Levi backwards under the water.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any drabbles you like, please, please, please, STEAL THEM and make them into full length fanfictions if you want! Nothing would make me happier!


End file.
